Demigods on the Dragons Edge
by percabethfan46
Summary: Based on a role-play that involved people from both HTTYD fandom and PJO fandom. Chiron sends a few demigods to check a place in the forest but these demigods somehow finds themselves on the Dragons' Edge. Demigods and riders are the perfect combination to attract danger. They will have new friends and new enemies.
1. Chapter 1: Meeting New Friends

**Hi everyone. I'm in a rtte/pjo roleplay on instagram which we demigods appeared on the edge somehow. This fanfiction is based on this roleplay. I thought I should give credit to everyone on this roleplay so I'll write all of the characters (there may be a few missings cuz there are some others joined later), a few things about them and their owners below. Some accounts own more than one characters and some characters doesn't have owners (mostly bad guys). Then we'll start with the story. Love you all…**

 **Demigods:**

 **Alexandra White (Skye), 18, daughter of Zeus: marry_rider (creater of the rp)**

 **Elfrida Abbott (El) , 15, daughter of Hephaestus, rider of a deathsong: percabethfan46 (me)**

 **Annatoly Aika (Anna), 18, daughter of Apollo: httyd_5**

 **Samantha Abano (Sam), 16, daughter of Athena: _sunflowers_and_sunshine_**

 **Carter Faith Pierce, 14, daughter of Apollo: rey_daughter_of_apollo_**

 **Elizabeth Jacobs (Lizzie), 16, daughter of Poseidon: .fandom**

 **Sam Riddle (Sammy), 17, child of Heccate: .hecate_odon**

 **Dragon Riders:**

 **Vegard II (Veg), 21, rider of a dramilion: .second**

 **Naeva Zita, 20, rider of a deathclaw: .maniac**

 **Ted Starling, 17, rider of a whispering death: emmanouil_chris / marry_rider**

 **Miraku Suzunnie (Mira), 19, rider of a monterus nightmare: miguel.**

 **Arius Philoctetes, 29, rider of a changewing (villian)**

 **Kazu (villian)**

 **Jem Fury, 16, rider of a light fury: .fandom**

 **Violet Winter (Viola), 14, rider of a deadly nader: httyd_rtte_fandom**

 **Adrianna Ziana (Adria), 18, rider of a night fury: httyd_5**

 **Alexandra White (Alex), 17, rider of a skrill: marry_rider**

Elfrida's POV

Elfrida was in the Hephaestus cabin, working on a new project when a satyr came up to her and told that Chiron was waiting her in the Big House. She put her plans in the drawer and headed for the Big House. She saw some other demigods there when she arrived, like Skye, Annatoly, Sam, Carter, Lizzie and Sammy. Chiron wasn't there yet, they gave each other confused looks and a few minutes later Chiron appeared with his wheel chair.

"I know you're wondering why I gathered all of you here. It's not something that important actualy but I need your help. We detected an incredible amount of energy in the forest. I want you to check there. You are crowded just in case something happens. Just see if there is something out of ordinary and try to understand the source of energy." He handed a map that showed the place that should be checked to Sam and the demigods noded before leaving. They arrived there after a litttle walk. Sammy was the one to talk first.

"Chiron was right, I can feel the energy. It's powerful… and strange." Just after her words, a blue light appeared suddenly.

"What's that?" asked Skye suspiciously. Before they could understand what was happening the light grew bigger and blinded them. They all felt a little dizzy and soon fall on a stone ground.

"Wha- " Lizzie was confused just like everyone else.

"Where are we?" asked Annatoly.

"I have no idea sis." answered Carter.

VIOLA, ALEX, ADRIA & JEM'S POV

Riders were in front of the club house when Viola's eye caught a glimpse of a blue light in the middle of the arena. She turned to her sister.

"Alex what is this?" she pointed the light with her finger.

"I don't know" she answered after looking closely to it.

"Let's check it out." said Adria and they all headed to the arena. When theya arrived they couldn't find the blue light. Instead they found a bunch of teenagers with confused looks. They looked different. They weren't Vikings for sure. But they were… strange and also powerful. But they didn't knew that people and they appeared right in the middle of thier arena so their reaction was natural. Jem pointed her sword towards them. Other riders followed her with all kind of weapons they had like bows and daggers. Their dragons looked at them in threathening way.

"Who are you?!"

ææææææDON'TæææMINDæææMEæææI'MæææJUSTæææAæææLINEæææBREAKERææææææ

"Who are you?!"

"We should ask you the same question!" said Sammy, taking her own sword out, standing in a defensive way. She was still felling a little dizzy but she didn't gave it away.

"Actually we should ask them where we are, shouldn't we?" Annatoly tried to calm Sammy. But as soon as she stand up she felt like fainting and Sammy hold her. She looked at Annatoly, her eyes were asking Annatoly if she was okay. Annatoly noded and straighten up. The others stood up soon and they all felt the same things as Sammy and Annatoly.

Meanwhile the riders watched them silently and tried to understand their problems, but they were still holding their weapons up. A few more demigods were holding their weapons and hiding them behind. Lizzie took her dagger, Carter was tholding the hilt of her sword, Elfrida had her silver dagger…

"If everyone can put their weapons down we can talk about this." Elfrida look directy in thier eyes.

The riders shared some looks between each other and lowered thire weapons. But they were still cautious and suspective. Elfrida looked at Sammy too and she lowered her weapons soon.

"They can be hunters." Viola whispered to Alex.

"How did you came here without being noticed?" asked Alex.

"We don't even know where we are!" Lizzie almost shouted.

"Look, we don't know what happened. Chiron told us to check somewhere in the forest and there was an incredible amount of energy. Then a blue light appeared and we found ourselves here." Sam explained.

"We saw that blue light here right before you appeared." Viola agreed. "But that makes no sense and who is that Chiron?"

"There's a lot to explain but can you tell us what is that place?" Carter asked and lifter her eyebrows.

"You're on our base, we call here Dragons' Edge." Jem answered after a little pause, she had doubt but she thought the name of their island wouldn't mean anything.

"You all look tired and sick. Maybe you should come to the club house and we can have a talk." Adria suggested. But as soon as she did Jem elbowed her. Adria looked at her confused and Jem got closer to her.

"What are you doing, we don't know them. We can't let them in the club house." She whispered.

"Come on look at them. They are really confused and tired. I belive them. I'm sure there is an explanation." Jem looked at her and noded to show she agreed. Demigods also looked at each other and agreed to go there.

EVERYONE'S POV

They followed the riders to the club house where they found some water and a place to sit .They were greatful for these. There was a silence for a few minutes and during this time they all examined each other.

Riders had an unussual style and they were dangerous for sure. You wouldn't want them to be your enemy. But this place and people all looked… out of time. Usually you would see tvs everywhere, everyone would have smart phones and tablets. But they saw _none_ of these. And there were dragon! Yes, they had really unusual creatures back at camp like pegasuses. They even had a bronze dragon, Festus. But Festus was a robot, these dragons were real. And it seems like the only people here were a bunch of teenagers. This was an _island,_ it couldn't be owned by only a few childeren, right?

Meanwhile the riders were staring at the demigods. They didn't look like any people from this archipelago, they didn't even looked like from this world. Their clothes were… weird. Some of them had these strange bracelets that had little- sticks that turn in it? You could also sense the power in them. Like a dragon, they were radiating a dangerous power. But just like a dragon they wouldn't hurt someone, or at least that was what it looked like.

The one who broke the silence was Alex. "Can you fight?"

"Are you kidding? Of course we can." Sammy answered with a smile on her face.

"But why did you asked?" Sam wondered. She couldn't help it, her mother was Athena.

"Because our friend, Naeva is kiddnapped and we should use all help we can get. I can't force you to come with us, but we're going there today as soon as the sun sets." Viola explained.

"I thought you didn't trust us, now you're inviting us to fight beside you. What changed your opinion?" Elfrida asked.

"I think you're telling the truth. When we found you, you all looked confused. And you out-number us, I think you wouldn't wait to attack if you were enemies." Everything Adria said was true. They didn't came here to fight, they didn't even supposed to come here. But here they are now.

"So? Are you going to come with us?" Jem asked. Even if she tried to hide it, her voice was hopeful. Naeva was in danger and seven other people to fight with them would be a huge advantage against Arius.

Demigods looked at each other to make sure everyone agreed, then answered in an almost perfect unision. "Of couse we will."

 **So here is the first chapter. This was mostly about getting know to our characters and their meeting. Next chapter will include more action and we'll meet a few new character like Naeva, Ted and Vegard. Also I'll answer your reviews on the next chapter.**

 **My school opens tomorrow so I don't know when I'll be able to write the next chapter. This one took a lot of time tbh, since I'm new with this writing thing. I'll do my best to update as soon as I can. Until next time...**

 **-percabethfan46**


	2. Chapter 2: The Fight With The Hunters

**Hey! I came up with the next chapter at last. My school opened and it wasn't as bad as I was expecting tbh (exept the exams, they are** ** _always_** **horrible). Our teachers are nice and we're not freshmans anymore (YAAAAY!). It actually feels like being a senior because 11** **th** **and 12** **th** **graders are busy with preparing for the university entrance exam. I actually was planning to finish this chapter like a whole month aho, but as I may have said before I'm a lazy person (EXTREME LAZINESS!) and I was kind of busy. But since 29** **th** **October is holiday for us I'm able to spend my ime freely this weekend. Soooooo… I'm talking unnecessarily again. On with the chapter right after answering the only reader who reviewed.**

 **Guest:** I am soooo excited to read the rest of the story. You are doing amazing so far

 **First of all, thank you sooooooo much for the review. I'm glad you liked it. It was my first roleplay experience and I had amazing friends while playing it. I hope you'll enjoy the rest because I really did while playing.. (I'm not sure but I have a guess that you're Zoe, are you? :D)**

Perviously on "Demigods on the Dragons' Edge":

"So? Are you going to come with us?" Jem asked. Even if she tried to hide it, her voice was hopeful. Naeva was in danger and seven other people to fight with them would be a huge advantage against Arius.

Demigods looked at each other to make sure everyone agreed, then answered in an almost perfect unision. "Of couse we will."

EVERYONE'S POV:

"Okay, then prepare. We're leaving soon." Alex said. She tried to hid a smile.

"Do all of you have weapons? I can bring some for you from the armory." Viola suggested. Demigods checked their weapons and Annatoly answered for them all:

"No need, we _always_ carry weapons."

Adria look out to the sky from the door. "Guys," everyone looked at her. "I think we should get on the way now." She pointed to the sky with her finger. Other riders looked out too and they called their dragons and mounted as demigods watched in awe.

"Come on, mount up." Jem said to them.

"Are we going to fly on _them_? Elfrida asked with her eyebrows lifted.

"Yeah, what's the problem with that?" Alex answered.

"I don't know, it's just… is it safe?"

" _Of course_ it is. Come on." Jem said. All of them looked at each other and they all mounted up. They had 4 dragons and 11 people so the dragons had to go a little slower. Not only because they were crowded but also because the demigods were not used to fly on the back of a dragon. They were pretty… let's say worried. Some of them had flown on a pegasus before but a dragon was way different. This caused some accidents, _of course._

Skye was not really worried, her father was Zeus after all and she could control the air even if something happened. She didn't mind being up there, she was really enjoying it actually. But it wasn't same for the others even a little…

Elfrida got pretty worried when the dragon made a sudden move. The concequences wasn't pretty at all. She accidentally set her hands on fire and caused a little burn on Jem's sides, where she holded onto her. Naturally, Jem was shocked with the sudden pain and throw Elfrida's hands away. And Elfrida almost fall over, _almost_. But Jem was an experienced rider, so she handled the situation and saved Elfrida from falling.

"I'm _soooo_ sorry Jem, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean it. I just freaked out." Jem looked turned to her shortly and turned back. Her eyes had shock and fear, there was no sign of anger.

" _What_. Was. That!"

"It'a a gift from my dad, Hephaestus, the god of fire,forges and all. I can create and control fire, it doesn't hurt me either." Elfrida shortly explained.

"Alright, that's soooo cool and scary at the same time. And it's okay, just… try not to do that again."

Elfrida noded with a guilty smile and they continued their way. The others were all really scared as well. But Lizzie was about to drive mad when they arrived.

"Oh my godsssss, I'm so glad Zeus didn't hit me with one of his master lightning bolts." Her hand was on her hearth and the other one was on her chest, trying to calm herself. Riders looked at her as if she was talking another language but ignored. They hid behind a huge rock to make a plan and count the guards.

"Okay, so we will all go out and start fighting the hunters. They'll probably call for all the help they can get. While you keep them busy, we will get inside. Viola, Adria and Jem will come with me, because we all know Arius. Hopefully there won't be any problem, we'll take Naeva and leave." Alex said, but she didn't told the last sentence aloud. "Right after killing Arius, of course."

ææææææDON'TæææMINDæææMEæææI'MæææJUSTæææAæææLINEæææBREAKERææææææ

Their hearts were all beating fast, _really_ fast. But none of them backed out or hesitated for a split second. They didn't knew but that was what made them _heros_. Being brave isn't being fearless or being so stupid that doing everthing without thinking. It was doing something even though you are really scared. Being a hero isn't just saving someone, it's willing to sacrifice yourself for the well-being of others, no matter what. And all these teens were few of the the most brave heros you could ever see or hear of.

So they all jumped out from behind of the he rock and lunged at the guards. They were suprised to see eleven teens running towards them with all kinds of deadly weapons. But their shock went away as soon as it came. One of them run inside the entrance to get help, as expected, and the others took their weapons out, holding them in front of thier faces in a defensive way. This, of course, didn't scared our heros even a little.

The four dragon riders stayed outside and kept fighting for a while. When they thougt there wasn't much hunters left inside they get in on the quiet. But a few man realised and followed them. With that they were all out of sight.

Sammy didn't even took her dagger out. She was using her powers to throw hunters high into the sky or make them hit each other in the head. She took one of the hunter's sword from him and the hunter looked at her with fear. She smirked at him and the hunter started running as fast as his feet could go as his sword followed him in the air.

Lizze's bracelet was turned into her sword Hurricane and she was fighting the hunters with swift moves. She was also using a little water, in the shape of a hand, to distract the man by touching them from the back with that water-hand. No doubt they were all caught unprapered when they turned back to her, just to get hit by the head with a hilt of a sword.

Carter and Annatoly was in the middle, back to back throwing arrows in all directions and sometimes saving others. Sam turned to them and mouthed a "thanks" when an arrow whistled right next to her ear and hit the man behind him, that was about to throw his axe aiming right to her head.

Talking of Sam, she was using the perks of being a child of Athena. Huge hunters were downed, unconcious on the ground behind her. Some of them were now hesitating even to get close to her. She smiled when she saw three new-looking hunters turned back and ran away as soon as she glared at them.

El didn't wanted to use her powers in case she needed them later on. But when six hunters lunged at her at the same time, she didn't have much choice other than using her powers. She tried to look as scared as she can when they surrounded them. Then she throw a smirk at the hunter in front of her and suddenly set herself on fire. Four of them freaked out and leaped up. After staring at her with fear they all ran away, falling a few times as they ran.

Skye had her double blade sword, fighting many hunters at the same time. To say the least, they couldn't even get close to her. At one point she was bored of the repetetive fight and decieded to end it. All she had to do was wish, and the hunters were all laying on the ground with a mixed smell of burned clothes and electricity.

JEM, ADRIA, ALEX & VIOLA'S POV:

Jem, Alex, Viola and Adria was walking as quietly as possible. Many hunters ran towards the exit without noticing them.

"There are way more hunters here than we expected. What if something happens to them? We asked them to come here with us." Viola said with concern on her face.

"All we can do is to hope they'll be okay, right now. We shoudld find Naeva and get out as soon as we can." Jem answered her with a calming voice.

This little conversation gave the hunters ,who followed them inside, the chance to attack from behind. They almost succeded too. But Adria realized them at the last second. As soon as her axe collided with one of the hunter's sword, they all stood up and that gave their presence to the other hunters inside. So the fight started between them. Even though most of the hunters were fighting with the demigods outside, there were still so many of them, way more than they expected.

Alex fought of some hunters with her double blade sword while Jem was using her flammable sword. Most of the hunters looked down on Viola because of her age but they all deeply regreted it, right before they were laying unconcious on the ground. Adria was using her weapon's both spear and axe sides to slay hunters.

But… there was the problem; no matter how well they fought, there were just sooooo many of them. They made a silent agreement to run away as fast as they could. They had to find Naeva and leave here as fast as they can.

"Three…two…one…" Jem mouthed.

"Now!" Adria shouted and they all ran at the same direction. They passed a room that was filled with captured dragons, one with every kind of weapons and armours, a few halls… Than they arrived to a room with full of torture gadgets that you couln't even imagine. The fact that there were blood everywhere didn't make it any better.

Shouts of the man behind them brought them back to reality and they ran towards the door in front of them. What they saw in the empty room made their hearts skip a beat.

In the middle of the room stood Neava, with a knife being held against her throat. And the one holding it was smiling maniacly. That person was…Arius.

 **Thank goodness I'm done with this chapter. I'm extremely sorry for the delay. I mean I was suppose to update this chapter like 2 or 3 weeks ago. But if you're going to read this story I suggest you to get used to this because as I said my laziness level is like 98823787…**

 **So… what do you think of this chapter? For me I'm really happy with it cause I always wanted to finish something with a cliffhanger... Don't look at me like this, what would you expect a girl ,who reads fanfictions more than books, to do with her own story.**

 **For the next chapter, we'll get know to some of our characters closer and meet new characters like Naeva and** ** _maybe_** **Ted. Also there will be** ** _a lot of_** **drama, couse we love drama don't we?**

 **That's it for now, see you in the next chapter!**

 **-percabethfan46**


End file.
